memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation
– | Eps = 176 (7 seasons), 2 are feature-length (split into two parts for reruns) | Timespan = 2364–2370 | Ship = USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season_3-7.jpg | ShipCap = The | Cast = TNGCrewSeason2.jpg | CastCap = The cast in Season 2 | Cast2 = TNG crew.jpg | Cast2Cap = The cast in Season 6 }} Star Trek: The Next Generation (often abbreviated to TNG) is the second live-action Star Trek TV series, set in the 24th century. Like its predecessor, it was created by Gene Roddenberry. Produced at Paramount Pictures, it aired in first-run syndication (by Viacom in the US) from to . The series led to two spin-offs in the "TNG era": Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (which it ran alongside during its final two seasons) and Star Trek: Voyager. * (arranged by Dennis McCarthy, composed by Jerry Goldsmith and Alexander Courage) Summary Star Trek: The Next Generation moved the universe forward roughly a century past the days of Kirk and Spock. The series depicted a new age in which the Klingons were allies of the Federation, though the Romulans remained adversaries. New threats included the Ferengi (although they were later used more for comic relief), the Cardassians, and the Borg. Where Star Trek: The Original Series (TOS) was clearly made in the 1960s, the first few seasons of The Next Generation show all the markings of a 1980s product, complete with uniforms. As with the original Star Trek, TNG was still very much about exploration, 'going where no one has gone before'. Similarly, the show centered around the adventures of the crew of a starship, namely the . Despite the apparent similarities with the original series, the creators of TNG were adamant about creating a bold, independent vision of the future. The public did not widely accept the show on its own terms until the airing of , which marked a shift towards higher drama, serious plot lines, and a less episodic nature. This helped pave the way for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and its two-year-long Dominion War arc and preceding build-up, as well as the third and fourth seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise. Star Trek: Voyager capitalized on the heightened crew relationships and familial bonds first seen on The Next Generation. DS9, on the other hand, balanced political intrigue, soap-like character development, and series-long plot threads with a rerun-friendly format. As with the original Star Trek, TNG's special effects utilized miniatures, but due to great advancements in computerized effects and opticals, the show leaped ahead of its predecessor in terms of quality effects. This series marked the greatest surge in Star Trek's mainstream popularity, and paved the way for the three later televised Trek shows. Four of the Star Trek motion pictures continued the adventures of the TNG cast after the end of the series in 1994. served to "pass the torch" from The Original Series cast, who had been the subject of the first six motion pictures, by including crossover appearances from William Shatner, James Doohan, and Walter Koenig; it also featured the destruction of the . , released two years later, was the first of the motion pictures to solely feature the TNG cast, transferred aboard the new and engaging with one of their deadliest enemies from the television series, the Borg. followed in 1998, continuing certain character arcs from the series. In 2002, brought some of these character arcs and plot threads to a seemingly definite conclusion, although some cast members have since expressed the hope that future movies may yet pick up the story. Main Cast Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William Riker Also Starring * LeVar Burton as Lt./Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lt. Tasha Yar ( - ) * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher ( - ; - ) * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher ( - ) : Although often considered to be a main cast member, Diana Muldaur (Katherine Pulaski) was credited as a special guest star in her second season appearances. Production Crew * Gene Roddenberry - Creator, Executive Producer, Producer * Michael Piller - Executive Producer, Writer * Rick Berman - Executive Producer, Writer * Jeri Taylor - Executive Producer, Writer * Maurice Hurley - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * Ronald D. Moore - Producer, Writer * Brannon Braga - Co-Producer, Writer * Joe Menosky - Co-Producer, Writer * René Echevarria - Executive Story Editor, Writer * Rick Sternbach - Senior Illustrator/Designer * Eric A. Stillwell - Pre-Production Associate * Andrew Probert - Senior Consulting Illustrator Episode List Season 1 TNG Season 1, 25 episodes: Season 2 TNG Season 2, 22 episodes: Season 3 TNG Season 3, 26 episodes: Season 4 TNG Season 4, 26 episodes: Season 5 TNG Season 5, 26 episodes: Season 6 TNG Season 6, 26 episodes: Season 7 TNG Season 7, 25 episodes: Behind the Scenes Star Trek: The Next Generation was originally pitched to the then-fledgling Fox Network. However, they couldn't guarantee an initial order greater than thirteen episodes, not enough to make the enormous start-up costs of the series worth the expense. It was then decided to sell the series to the first-run syndication market. Many of the stations that carried The Next Generation had also run The Original Series for a long time. According to issues of the official Star Trek Fan Club Magazine from early 1987, TNG was originally planned to be set in the 25th century, 150 years after the original series and the Enterprise would have still been the ship, but it would have been the Enterprise NCC-1701-G. Gene Roddenberry ultimately changed the timeline to mid-24th century, only 78 years after the original and placed on board the Enterprise NCC-1701-D as an Enterprise-G would have been the eighth starship to bear the name and that was too many for the relatively short time period that was to have passed. On the special The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next, Gene Roddenberry commented "On the original ''Star Trek, I practically lost my family from working so many 12 hour days, fourteen hour days, seven days a week and I told them, 'You can't pay me enough to do that.' But then they said 'Hey, but suppose we do it in a way in which,' they call syndication, 'in which we don't have a network and we don't have all those people up there?' And Paramount was saying to me, 'And we guarantee that you will be in charge of the show.'" Andrew Probert was first hired by Roddenberry in . However, not until , when Roddenberry was preparing to launch a new show, entitled ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, did he call upon Probert to take a lead design role. Everything had to be rethought, imagined, planned and redesigned. As the vision evolved in the designers' minds, the evolution was charted in successive sketches and paintings, some of which in elaborate and perfect detail are shown here. They are unique, one-of-a-kind originals. Among Probert's creations, in addition to the new Enterprise starship and many of its interiors including the main bridge, are many other featured spacecraft. The Ferengi cruiser, and even the Ferengi species are a Probert design. Ronald D. Moore commented: "Gene did not want conflict between the regular characters on TNG. This began to hamstring the series and led to many, many problems. To put it bluntly, this wasn't a very good idea. But rather than jettison it completely, we tried to remain true to the spirit of a better future where the conflicts between our characters did not show them to be petty or selfish or simply an extension of 20th century mores." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron60.txt Related topics *TNG performers *TNG recurring characters *Main character crossover appearances *TNG directors *Composers *Paramount Stage 6 *Paramount Stage 8 *Paramount Stage 9 *Paramount Stage 16 Media *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' on VHS * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' on DVD * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' soundtracks External links * * * Star Trek: Next Generation Next Generation, The Next Generation, The Next Generation, The bg:Стар Трек: Следващото поколение cs:Star Trek: The Next Generation de:Star Trek: The Next Generation es:Star Trek: The Next Generation fr:Star Trek: The Next Generation nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation pl:Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie pt-br:Star Trek: The Next Generation sv:Star Trek: The Next Generation zh-cn:星际旅行：下一代